Kid love
by Deadly Shadow
Summary: Has a lime. Atemu watched yaoi he showed Yugi, and they um... Yeah it was my sister who came up with it. Never ever going to be able to write anything close to a lemon because of this.


**Warning- Shotacon, possessive Yami, and we may have a lime and a lemon. The lime will be a little aha forceful...**

**Rain** "The age difference may be Yugi will be eight... He won't know anything about you know 'what' and Yami... Will be sixteen. He's going to be a major rebel. And of course this may have a sequel where they're older. And, um... I don't know."

**Yami** "...I'm going to traumatize Yugi? How awesome... Just can't wait..."

**Yugi** "Shotacon?... What's that?"

**Misty** "And um... Don't kill us! I um... Have Yami's mindcrush ability when I stole it!"

**Yami** "Wait what?"

**Rain** "Just get on with it disclaimer!"

Disclaimer- Yami looked at Yugi then at Misty "Are you our owners?" Yami asked innocently "No I'm just a writer... Borrowing you guys for a little while." Misty explained with a blush Yami looked disinterested while Yugi smiled "Okay! But, Ms remember we only belong to one person." Misty sighed looking dejected "Of course... Well, I guess it's time to write now bye people who don't belong to me." Yugi jumped and waved "Bye bye Ms hope you have fun writing about us!" Misty didn't look back and just threw a peace sign with her hand and yelled "I will hons!"

* * *

Yami looked down as he saw the boy he was supposed to be babysitting. Not only was he cute, he was beautiful he had pale skin that'd shine in the moon light, amethyst eyes that probably changed colors depending on what type of mood he was in, cute supple lips that just begged to be kissed, and most of all his tricolor hair that resembled Yami's in allot of ways except for the bangs. To say Yami thought it was love at first sight was not explaining the whole thing... It was like when he looked at Yugi he became speechless and just hoped he could lean forward and kiss the beautiful child until the child kissed him back.

"Yami!~ Yami!~" Yugi came running in with dirt covering himself god knows what he was doing out there "Lookie! I made you a crown!" He held a flower circle thing... What was those things called again? And expected Yami to put it on...

"Little one? A crown don't you think it matches girls though?" Yami looked at Yugi's dejected face as he said that and just sighed 'I don't get paid enough for this...' and grabbed the flower thing and put it on his head "Happy?"

Yugi giggled and leaned forward to press a kiss on Yami's lips "Yes! I'm so happy Yami!~" Yugi ran away while singing a song... What was he singing Kagome Kagome? Where in the world would a child learn a song like that?

Yami just sat in the same place frozen apparently with red spread out all over his face "Did he just kiss me?... Where did he learn to do that?" Well there was one way to find out, and Yami was going to find out... "Yugi get in here!"

Yugi came back in skipping "Yes did I do something Yami?" Yugi looked directly into Yami's face smiling innocently not knowing one thing he just did to Yami... Dang Yami's hormones were on overdrive in this moment.

(If you can't take mature things and be mature about it skip this part.)

Yami looked at Yugi completely serious making Yugi's smile go away "Where did you learn to do something like that Yugi?" Yami asked with a small growl but managed to hide it so he wouldn't scare the child off.

"Oh!" Yugi brightened back up when he found out he wasn't in trouble "This- this awesome kid named Atemu he's like ten, but he says one day he'll marry me! And guess what he does? He kisses me! But, strange he didn't do it like I did it to you... He stays a little longer... And tells me to open up my mouth? I don't know why but he always puts-"

Yami had enough his face couldn't get redder with the new found knowledge this was like rape... This Atemu kid kissing an eight year old who doesn't even know what he's doing! "Can you tell me what else?"

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment "Well... Atemu touches me and it sometimes makes me scream! It doesn't hurt though he says he can't go all the way though... Because I has to learn what it is that he's doing though..."

Okay now Yami's face couldn't get any redder 'Maybe I'm just overlooking this... Atemu could just be um... Tickling him? Yeah um tickling might be it...' "Yugi can you show me what he does?" 'Dear Ra please just be tickling...'

Yugi smiled slightly "You mean do it to you?" Well... If it's tickling it couldn't hurt Yami right?

'Oh Ra... Please please please just be tickling...' Yami nodded hesitantly...

Yugi walked up to Yami seeing he was just in his boxers (He got them dirty by mud and that's why he's in the house.) He leaned forward and rubbed the top of them.

Yami moaned for a second almost lost in the pleasure, but remembered a kid was doing this. 'Dear Ra why couldn't it be tickling?' "U-um Yugi please stop it."

Yugi whined "But it's fun it's like tickling! But more fun lemme show you!" Yugi tried to pull Yami's boxers down but found he couldn't because Yami held onto them.

"I'm serious Yugi doing this is bad!" Sadly Yami couldn't deny throughout the time he got semi hard... But Yugi wouldn't stop trying... 'Once couldn't be bad right? No he couldn't he was pretty much molesting the child and he wouldn't!'

Yugi moved away "Fine! I'll just do it to Atemu next time he enjoys when I do it." (I'm going hiding now remember I was forced to! I-I just... It's not my fault! If you wanted me to do it I got an alternative ending with Atemu there. And Yami not.)

Yami nodded "Okay, now time to go to bed."

Yugi giggled and hopped away "Goodnight Yami!"

* * *

Atemu X Yugi

Different ending because Atemu honestly doesn't know what he's doing either... He thinks it's alright.

People not mature turn back now! I'm warning you!

I know this is bad... But, my sister is a sicko and she said I had to write my first lemon... And yeah... This is how my lime turns out...

Yugi looked at Atemu with a smile "Can we do it now Atemu?"

Atemu smiled at Yugi "Sure, but we have to go to the room. Adults won't like seeing it!" Yugi giggled at Atemu and nodded.

As soon as Atemu and Yugi got into the room Atemu pounced Yugi "You ready?!" Atemu looked at Yugi with a bright smile.

Yugi nodded as Atemu pulled down his pants and boxers and also pulled down his pants and boxers. He looked at Yugi "Mm... We're going to do it differently I watched my sister watch something called 'yaoi' and this man grabbed both of them and did it together! But we both can do it together right?"

Yugi nodded fast "Yeah!" He grabbed Atemu's and his half of his hand covered it while Atemu grabbed the other half drawing a moan from them both.

Atemu gulped "O-okay... So we both do it at the same time... Move up and down and move them together? Until we finish we don't stop!"

Yugi moaned as Atemu started "Y-you started without me... Not fair..." He said as he moved his arm too creating friction.

"Y-Yugi!" Atemu said as he came and he panted still moving his hand until Yugi came with his name.

Yugi smiled at Atemu "I love you Atemu!" He cuddled Atemu's chest "The adults say we don't understand... But we do! That's why we do this right?"

Atemu smiled sweetly "Yes, and someday you'll be Yugi Aten! Can you wait? We'll have a big house lots and lots of children and eat as much candy as we like!" Atemu smiled just thinking about it.

* * *

**Misty** "Yes I'm ashamed very ashamed. I can't write a lime again without this being stuck in my head! God dangit!"

**Rain **"Your sister forced you too. I feel so sorry for you."

**Misty **"I'm scarred! Well... They do get married latter on, and Yami just gets erased he was there, but he couldn't take it anymore ever since Yugi touched him he never got to show his face. He later married a boy named Heba and had two children that were adopted of course. Atemu and Yugi does think it was bad what they did as a child, but never regretted it."

**Ignore first thing this was the shortest oneshot ever. But, oh well.**


End file.
